New girl new life
by Fanficlover899
Summary: Starts out with lucaya, but it is a rilaya story. Maya is dating the most popular guy in school, she loves him. Will her feelings change when the new girl comes around?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afterschool maya looked out her bedroom window and saw a new girl and her family moving in "she is amazingly beautiful. her dark brown wavy hair, her dimple when she smiles.. Her smile was beautiful, tan skin, the most innocent eyes you have ever seen.. wow she looks so happy." Maya thought

"Hey babe, what you looking at.?" Said my boyfriend, Lucas while making his way to my bed eating a bag of potato chips.

Maya got pulled out of her thoughts and cleared her throat " nothing just, someone's moving in."

"Oh, cool want to go say hi?" Lucas turned on the tv

"No, I'm fine" maya looked back at the stunning girl thinking about going over there. she wanted to go without Lucas around for some reason. Probably because he seemed more interested in the Tv "Let's watch TV" maya said.

Lucas and maya cuddled up watching a collection of movies, time passed by fast. Maya got up and went to the restroom. She looked out the small window and saw the house she was thinking that this girl could be her new best friend. Maya never really liked making friends with girls at school because all of them act so fake caught up in popularity, they just wanted to be her friends because she was dating Lucas the hot athletic guy. She went along with being friends with them but only at school if she hung out with them on weekends maya wouldn't be able to stand their gossip. Maya was more of a tomboy that had perfect hair and wore makeup bringing out her blue eyes.

"Where's my beautiful girlfriend?" Lucas yelled out.

"In the bathroom" maya yelled back smiling as she finished up in the restroom.

Maya opened the door and saw Lucas grabbing his backpack and sports bag. "You're leaving?" the girlfriend asked.

"Uh, yeah I got a big game tomorrow morning... Baseball?... Did you forget?"

"Oh, no I just wasn't thinking.." "I don't know if I can make it" maya lied.

" it's okay." Lucas said he went up to maya and kissed her forehead. "I will see you Sunday or Monday then okay?"

"Yeah" maya said. Lucas and maya were making their way downstairs. Lucas walked out the front door, with his dad in the car waiting for him to get in"

"I love you, lock the front door after I leave and make sure you leave the key in the plant for your mom" Lucas yelled while walking to the car

"I will, love you too." Maya yelled back. she noticed the new girl walking out of her house she was wearing a floral tank top and shorts. Where the brunette walked out maya heard some yelling behind the new girl. When the car was out of the distance she ran up to the girl.

"It's not safe to walk alone in the dark." Maya said jokingly but quickly introduced herself "I'm maya. I'm your neighbor."

"Riley" she looked up at maya, she didn't look as happy as before.

"You okay? you didn't look as happy as before."

"Before?"

"Yeah I watched you from my windo... Okay that sounds creepy I meant I noticed new neighbors and I looked out and saw you laughing and smiling." Maya explained. Riley looked up and smiled, a real smile. Maya felt something good inside her when she made the brunette smile after looking sad.

"So, was that your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"The guy that went in the car and yelled out where you keep your house key... You might want to change the hiding spot." Riley joked.

"Oh, yeah his name is Lucas. He was over earlier when you guys were unpacking." Maya said with a laugh, Riley started to shiver and her teeth were chattering. Maya took off her jacket, she didn't need it with her long flannel and jeans. "Do you want my jacket?"

"Yes it is so cold" Riley said slowly returning to her happy self attitude. Maya put the jacket around her and smiled at her.

"So, Riley what grade are you in?"

"Well, Maya." Riley smiled "I am in the 10th grade"

"Ha, no way me too!" Before they realized it they did a full circle around the neighborhood and ended up back at their houses. Riley was walking towards her house and Maya was walking towards hers. "Riley you never answered me.. Are you okay?" Maya yelled out concerned from her door while Riley was walking towards her new home.

Riley turned around "I am now" said in the most sweetest way ever. With the most adorable smile. Riley then continued to walk to her house until she realized she had Maya's jacket still on her.

"Hey, you forgot your jacket..." Rileys yelling disappeared as she realized Maya was already inside her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya and Riley haven't seen each other since then. Maya has been busy with her mom (only being home early on weekends) or Lucas. Maya and Riley thought about each other occasionally, but just never had the time so far to see one another. Today they would, school was back on today. Maya saw Riley get in her dads car and Riley saw Maya get in Lucas's car, they both waved with the same sorry smile, but they were glad to see each other. When they both got to school Lucas and Maya were talking to the baseball team (Lucas's friends) she saw Riley sitting alone and started to walk over to her, but some kid beat her over to it.

"Hey, are you new? I'm Farkle."

"Yeah, I'm Riley" Farkle stuck out his hand and then introduced her to his girlfriend.

"Wow, everyone I met here seems to be in a relationship."

"Haha what's your first class?" Farkle asked.

" , he's my-" Riley was about to say father,but that's not how she wanted to get started around here. "I mean he seems okay."

"I have him too! He is new. our other teacher decided to retire... Mr. Matthews just started out today like you.." Farkle was starting to get a little suspicious.

*RIIINNNNGGG*

Farkle and Smackle kissed and she walked off.

"So want me to walk you to class?"

"Haha sure"

Maya grabbed Lucas's hand and head off to class with him. She saw riley in the front and Farkle behind her. She sat next to Riley and Lucas sat behind Maya. Maya smiled at Riley. They were about to talk but Corey started to teach about conflict. They had to choose which important role of history, they had to make a model of.

"I will choose your partners out of a hat. Everyone please write your names down on a piece of paper" since Corey was protective over his little girl he decided he would do girl pairs and boy pairs. "All the girls please pass your names up. Just the girls!" They passed their names up a few names got called for pairing Maya didn't listen until she heard hers. "Maya, and" he picked a name out. "Riley"

"Fate has chosen." "Now for the boys." The boys passed their names out and called a couple names. "Lucas and" Lucas hoped to get Isaac, but he got "Farkle" Issac got some small kid.

*RIIINNNGG*

"sit down" Corey said "all of your projects are due next week on Monday. Please get with each other outside of school, work together this isn't class work! You may go."

Everybody ran out, but Riley stayed. Maya noticed that, she leaned against the wall and listened to her and mr. Matthews. She didn't mind being late.

"Do we have to do this project? Can't you let me off the hook. Pleeeaassee dad." Maya covered her mouth in surprise. "Dad?" She thought.

"Riley, I know you don't like history, but you got to do this you just have to."

Riley sighed.

"Fine, I bet Maya could help me she's smart right?"

Her dad looked through the files "Well it seems she doesn't care for school that much, but she passes. I can't reveal what she passes with. All I'm going to tell you is she has a record..." Corey said looking through it. "Oh,no" Corey said.

"What?"

"Riley you need to change partners."

"I can't."

"Riley please" Corey went on his knees and begged.

Riley got amused. She laughed and walked out yelling

"Fate has chosen dad."

"Dad? Huh" Maya said.

"Oh, hey Maya I just call everyone that. Hey dad." She playfully punched Maya.

"You don't have to lie to me, don't worry I won't tell, but this will get out. You two have the same last name and started on the same day."

"I knew I shouldn't have came today.."

"Haha, well if anyone messes with you I got your back." She linked arms with Riley and looked at her schedule. "gym? Me too." They walked to the locker room and got changed and ran out.

"Maya why are you late? Who's this."

"I'm Riley Matthews, I like your hair. What product do you use?" Riley said nervously trying to be nice.

"Why are you late to my class?!" She yelled.

"Well, coach." Maya put her hands on Riley shoulders and standed next to Riley. "Riley is new. Riley and I got paired up for a project in history. We had some questions so we stayed behind and asked them, we realized the time and ran over here." Maya said in a some what lie.

"Okay Hart, I'll let you guys off this time.." Maya and Riley spent their time playing volleyball. They were on the same team, throughout the game they sucked. They just talked to each other and rarely hit the ball, but their wrists still got red.

"Alright that's enough, go change!" Coach yelled.

Maya and Riley ran out.

"I hate volley ball." Maya complained.

"I thought it was fun." Maya shoved something into her locker then looked at her. She grabbed Riley's wrist and pulled it out.

"Really? Your wrists are red."

"Yeah, okay it was kind of a pain."

"Ha, so what should we do our project on?"

"How about when the Mongols attacked the Chinese, and they finally fought back with gun powder. Creating the first like gun, they used a canon."

"Um, okay." Maya said lost.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are the Mongols?"

"I'll teach you after school, my house or your house?"

"Mine" Maya smirked.

After School:

"Did you listen?"

"Yeah, the Mongols is a group they fought on horses with arrows."

"Who was their leader."

"That G K Chinese guy. He was a military genius and everyone was frightened by the Mongols."

"Yay, you listened!" Riley hugged Maya. Maya hugged back with one arm eating her Cheeto puffs in the other hand.

"Why are you surprised?" Maya asked knowing the reason why. Riley broke the hug and made eye contact.

"Well my dad he told me that you don't really care about school."

"What else did he tell you?" She ate another Cheeto.

"How bad you are well he said you had a record and then he begged me not to be your partner."

"Haha" Maya laughed thinking of the things she has done.

"What have you done?" Riley asked curious.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Which one you want to hear? The fire alarm, the dancing, or the one where I hurt someone."

"Hmm I want to chose the dancing, but the fire alarm sounds more interesting." Maya handed her the Cheetos.

"Okay, well we were supposed to do our homework on what we believed in. I believed in no homework." Riley laughed. "What?" Maya said smiling.

"Nothing, that's just its funny, and cute, you're really cunning."

"Thanks, well anyway, we had to present and he wanted me to go first he asked why I didn't have it and I said well what I believe in is no homework. So I had everyone pass up their homework. I saw this kid Farkle-"

"I know Farkle, he's cool"

"Believe it or not he used to wear sweater vests and was really talkative, quirky and smart. Till he got picked on he changed himself, we used to be friends, but ever since I got together with Lucas I scratched people off. But anyway Farkle had sparklers or something so I grabbed one and he got offended so I grabbed another I stood on top of my desk and held the sparkles up, right when I was about to burn the papers the fire alarm right above me went off."

"Maya you're a rebel."

"Haha"

"Maya, do you think I could get bullied at this school?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"Well the way you described Farkle everyone thinks, I'm quirky, smart, talkative, and happy. And I do have a unique style."

"No, riles your good. Plus you have me and Lucas no one will pick on you at school."

"I have Farkle too. If it does happen."

"Hey, didn't Lucas and Farkle get paired up?"

"Yeah, I hope their doing good."

"They used to be good friends. A lot of drama happened between all of us, but we're good now. We should get started on our model."

 **If you have any ideas for the story PM me or leave a review I will most likely put your idea in the story if I like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have any ideas for the story PM me or leave a review I will most likely put your idea in the story if I like it. :)**

"C'mon Riley, please? We have been working this day after day were almost done i swear if we go I'll work all Tomorrow and Sunday."

"Maya my parents would never allow it."

"Tell them we are working on our project. It's Friday night we are supposed to go out." Maya gave her best pouty face.

"Fine, only because you're so adorable." Riley "friendly" flirted. She grabbed Mayas chin,with her thumb under her upper lip and fingers curled up under with her pointer finger touching under the chin. Riley smiled and took her hand off.

"Yess! Oh and we are going bowling before with Lucas and Farkle."

"Maya! I thought it was just the party." She said upset because Lucas was going, over the time Maya and Riley spent together in school and after school till Riley had to go home. Throughout that time they bonded closer and their feelings secretly grew for each other.

"Riley it's okay, it's just bowling don't you like them, we hung out with them Wednesday. You looked like you were having fun. And we face timed them everyday for like hour this week."

"I was having fun and I do like them I just- we never really spent time alone."

"We have in school and everyday for our project after face timing Lucas and Farkle."

"That's different you know what I mean."

"Fine okay," Maya said calming them both down she grabbed Riley's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I promise at the party it'll be just me and you, I know that's not really alone but it's out of school and Lucas and Farkle won't be near us, I'll make sure of that. And the bowling how about girls versus boys? You can spend the night too, we won't work on our project just hang out. Okay?" Maya looked at Riley's anger in her eyes softening and her cute pout slowly turning into a smile.

"Okay." Riley said with a uncontrollable smile. "Pinky promise?"

"You're adorable." Maya said in laughter linking their pinkies

*ring*

"I'll get the door." Riley ran downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey guys" Riley looked at Lucas and hugged him then hugged Farkle.

"Hey, where's my girlfriend?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Oh ha she's upstairs."

"Hey" Maya said coming downstairs. She was wearing her hair wavy with makeup, a leather jacket, shorts, striped tee and converse.

Lucas walked up to her and kissed her. Riley looked away trying not to get mad or jealous.

"You okay?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head hurts." Farkle knew what was wrong with Riley he observed the girl every time Lucas and Maya flirted or kissed and the way Riley looked at Maya. Maya looked at both Lucas and Riley, it was different, but he couldn't tell which one she actually loved.

"Okay, well they are done kissing so you can look"

"What?" Riley said flushed thinking he knew.

"Nothing, let's go."

Bowling:

"Okay me and Maya and you and Farkle." Lucas said.

"Actually, change of plans." Maya walked up to Riley and put her arm around Riley then smiled at her.

"Okay well then me and Farkle." Farkle walked over to Lucas's side.

"Hey, bud" Lucas put his hand over Farkles shoulder.

"No" Farkle said, Lucas awkwardly took it off.

"Okay let's play."

After a few rounds, the boys were still winning but by barley.

"No fair, you guys aren't supposed to win!" Maya complained.

"Well it's all up to Riley if she gets this strike." Lucas said.

"What? Maya I don't got this."

"Riley, don't be frightened I believe in you." Maya pushed Riley up in front of the alley and gave her a bowling ball. Riley gave her a nervous smile. Maya went and sat back down and waved at Riley still looking at Maya with the same smile. She turned around and rolled the ball aiming for the middle. It looked good until it started leaning to the right more and more. Maya came up to Riley.

"You did good."

"I didn't hit a single pin"

"I know honey, but it's going to be party time that will cheer you up." Riley looked at Maya with love for trying to make her failure better. Farkle grabbed Riley and took her to the back. Lucas and Maya shrugged it off and yelled they they will meet them in the car.

"Um, Farkle what are you doing?" He continued to walk. Then stopped and looked at her.

"I need you to know something."

"Okay.. Tell me"

"I know about your feelings for Maya."

"What feelings? " she said obviously trying to lie

"Riley. She has a boyfriend."

"It's not my fault I can't control things I just have to back off and let them be in love."

"You're torturing yourself."

"Like you said, she has a boyfriend, look Farkle its my choice to tell her I don't care if I'm torturing myself. I don't want her out of my life because of my stupid feelings"

"But she could be more in your life. What if she likes you back?"

"Then I don't know. I need time to figure this out. Let's just go."

They went to Lucas's car where Lucas and Maya were making out. Riley felt like crying and screaming she looked away.

"It's okay" Farkle said. He opened the door for Riley then got in. "C'mon we can't stay here forever let's get to the party." Farkle yelled. Maya looked at Riley and noticed her face.

"You okay riles?"

"Yes, I just want to go." She said angry and sad.

"Okay.." Maya hit Lucas lightly and they left off.

"Hey, Farkle?" Riley asked a few minutes later after cooling off.

"Yeah?" He replied to Riley's whisper.

"Maya, one time she told me that some drama broke you all apart, I was wondering what it was?"

"Nothing much"

"That's what she said, but can you give me a word to work with here?"

"Okay, Lucas"

"We're here." Lucas yelled. Maya whispered in Lucas's ear. "Really?" Lucas responded upset. Maya gave him a serious look. "Fine. C'mon Farkle. We get the backyard and Maya and Riley get the house."

Farkle looked at Riley and gave her a smirk. She kicked him and then smiled at Maya. They linked arms and went in. Riley went towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink.

"Woah, girl" Maya said.

"I'm thirsty."

"This is a beer. You can get drunk." Riley drank the beer and scrunched her face.

"Maya this is terrible." Maya grabbed the beer from Riley's hand and drank a lot more than Riley. "How?"

"I've gotten used to the taste. Try again" Riley gulped a lot she scrunched up her face again, half the bottle was gone from them two.

"I can't drink any more of that." Maya laughed at Riley's comment and left to the living room, Riley followed. They sat down and talked about what you do at a party and she told Riley to relax.

"You want to dance?" Maya got up and held her hand out. Riley held her hand and bowed. Riley and Maya went to where everyone was dancing and started dancing next to each other while holding their hands in the air. They danced to three songs in a row and Riley almost tripped over Maya.

"Oh, Maya I'm getting a little dizzy I don't want to dance anymore." Maya held Riley's hand and put her on a recliner to lay down Maya laid down next to her and they cuddled up. Riley's beer was kicking in.

"Maya?"

"Riley"

"Can I ask you something personal"

"Sure Riles."

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss a girl?"

"You can stop wondering if you want."

"I want to." Riley thought this would be her chance to kiss Maya. Maya got up and Riley followed her, she sat down in a big circle and Riley got confused she told Riley to sit somewhere in the circle. Riley sat down got a bottle pointed at her by a guy. She looked at Maya and Maya kissed the air then looked at Riley then the guy. Riley's eyes went open she leaned in as well as the guy and gave him a two second kiss. Riley spinned the bottle and it landed on some girl named missy. They both leaned in and missy started making out with Riley, Riley kissed back and felt a tounge, not hers. A feeling of jealousy came over Maya and she broke them up.

"That's enough missy"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" missy said drunk she licked her lips and winked at Riley. Maya saw that and looked at Riley with a lot of jealousy coming over her but tried her best to hide it.

"How'd you feel kissing a girl?" Maya asked Riley.

"It felt better than the guys kiss his lips where aggressive and not as soft as the girl"

"Yeah I know how you feel." Maya said thinking about Lucas and her making out, she only did it because Lucas wanted to. She felt like she had to because after all, he was her boyfriend.

"You kissed a girl maya?" Riley asked.

"No, the guy part" she responded about the aggressive kissing.

"Don't you wonder?.. The girl part?"

"Sometimes, when I'm around you."

"Haha maya please, you have a boyfriend." Riley pushed Maya's shoulder.

"Don't worry Riles you'll barley remember this night." Maya was less drunk since she had beer before and didn't drink as much as usual but Riley was a first timer.

"Oh, no maya that can't happen I want to remember."

"The bottle landed on you." Maya spoke.

"Oh, let's go I don't want to kiss right now." Riley said in a drunk accent. Maya laughed as Riley was getting up and walking away.

"Riles it doesn't work that way"

"Maya, it's okay relax have fun!" Riley started dancing up close to maya, but they never actually touched. They danced until Riley got dizzy again which didn't take too long. Maya grabbed her wrist and took her into the kitchen. She grabbed a new beer and sat on the countertop and Riley sat next to her.

"Can I have some?" Riley asked.

"No you drank a lot." Riley drunkly smiled and put her forehead on Maya's lazy-like.

"Maya I'm going to convince you with my eyes looking into yours."

"Okay." Maya bit her lip trying not to kiss her. Their faces were super close.

"You give me beer."

"Okay." Maya said giving Riley the beer and she drank.

"That was easy." Riley said drunkly surprised. Maya took the beer from her hand and got a sip and put it on the counter. Riley snuggled into the crook of Maya's neck and maya put her head on Riley's.

"Hey, babe we got to go. C'mon" Maya sighed at Lucas's voice Maya and Riley were having a moment. It made Maya breathe faster, but she felt good inside.

"Okay, let's go Riley." They got up and headed for the door

"I don't want to leave this place." Riley said to maya and Lucas.

"Oh, yeah me either who are you to tell us when to leave?" Maya said jokingly for Riley.

"Yeah!" Riley agreed seriously.

"I'm your ride."

"Oh Riley we have to go then." Maya tried to be serious.

"Okay maya" she grabbed Maya's arm and cuddled with it till they got to the car which Farkle was already in. Lucas got to Maya's house and dropped the girls off, Lucas and Farkle got off with them to make sure they were alright, They got the key and let them inside.

"Maya what time is it?"

"I don't know 12:00 I think."

"I want to watch cartoons." Riley said like a child.

"Okay" maya guided Riley and helped her going up the stairs to get to Maya's room.

"Want to get in PJ's first?"Maya asked.

"I don't have any" Riley said sadly.

"It's okay you can have some of mine." Maya threw Riley who was lying on the bed already pajama shorts and a baggy white tee. Maya changed in front of Riley and Riley was too lazy to change, she just watched maya.

"You have a pretty body." Riley said

"Thanks you do too" maya complimented back.

"What you haven't see mine how do you know?"

"I just do." Maya got in bed with her under the covers and put on cartoons. "Are you going to change?" She asked Riley.

"Oh" Riley changed under the covers then smiled at maya and turned on her side. She scooted closer to maya "can we cuddle" Riley asked. Maya smiled and cuddled with Riley.

"Maya, you know at the party I said you wonder kissing girls and you were like around me you wonder sometimes? What does that mean" she looked up at maya.

"Nothing." Maya said.

"Please tell me I will keep it between us."

"It means sometimes I think about kissing you, don't get disgusted or anything."

Riley uncuddled from maya and looked at her "do you want to-" Maya nodded her head and bit her lip. She slowly leaned in and kissed Riley. Riley passionately kissed back. Maya broke the kiss and spoke. "I can't do this I feel like I'm taking advantage of you you're drunk."

"It's okay." Riley said they kissed softly. Maya broke it again.

"I'm cheating on Lucas."

"That's hot." They kissed again for a long time. The blonde broke it again because her thoughts got the best of her.

"You're drunk this doesn't mean anything to you." She almost yelled, she wanted this to mean something.

They heard a door shut. "What if it's my parents?"

"Riley we are in my house, just pretend to be asleep it might be my mom." Footsteps came upstairs and Mayas door opened.

"Goodnight Maya." The lady whispered and went off to bed. Maya stopped pretending to be asleep and called Riley.

"Riley you can stop now." She said in a whisper. "Riley?" Maya sighed and the sleeping Riley. She cuddled up with her then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: the kiss

**Sorry for the really late update. There was something going on in my life, but it's all passed over now.**

"Maya wake up" Riley shook Maya, now sober and in pain.

"Hmm?" Maya asked with her eyes closed.

"I don't feel good. I feel nauseous and my head hurts so bad."

Maya blinked a lot and got up carefully holding Riley she lead her to the bathroom.

"Kneel down" Maya said in a raspy morning voice. Riley kneeled down over the toilet, Maya lifted the seat up and tied back Riley's hair. She rubbed Riley's back in a circular motion and Riley puked.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." Riley apologized knowing how disgusting it was.

"It's okay I brought you to the party, I take care of you." Maya said. "Riles? Do you remember anything from last night?" She hoped she didn't remember the kiss they shared.

"Um, the kiss." Riley said. Mayas eyes shut for a while then opened.

"I'm sorry" Maya apologized for taking advantage of her. Before she could go on Riley interrupted her.

"Why are you apologizing the game was fun, I just didn't expect her to go that far."

"Never mind." Maya sighed with relief. "Um, I'll get working on the project just yell if you need me" Maya kissed Riley's forehead, quickly realizing she shouldn't have, she walked off not looking at Riley. She was more aware of things she did around Riley right now, she didn't want Riley to remember and cause problems. she liked it the way it was, but she needed to tell someone she needed to let it out so it doesn't explode out. She texted Farkle, they weren't super close but he can keep a secret. Plus she couldn't tell Lucas or Riley.

Maya: Farkle are you with Lucas right now?

Farkle: No why?

Maya: Can I tell you something

Farkle: Yeah Maya sure, anything

Maya: You're alone?

Farkle: Yeah? Are you okay

Maya: Riley last night she was drunk and she spent the night, when we were getting ready for bed she told me a compliment that I don't know made me think about her in a way.. You know.. anyways um we kissed a lot at first it was sweet, but then it turned into like she was craving more... I kept trying to push her off because she was drunk you know I didn't want to take advantage of her, but she kept kissing me. she doesn't remember it right now but I'm freaking out what if she does remember it? And gets freaked out? I don't know what to do.

She stared at her phone anxiously waiting for a reply.

"That was some kiss" Riley said a couple of minutes after with her hair up messily walking out of the bathroom. Maya quickly put her phone down and got scared.

"What?" Maya said with her eyes wide open thinking about last night.

"Before you left the bathroom. I feel way better now."

"Oh, you're welcome" Maya said looking at the project.

"Are you okay Maya?"

"Yes, we just need to finish this model." Maya said trying to distract herself and Riley from thinking.

"...okay" Riley smiled and helped her. She was glad it was silent for a while, her head still hurt.

"are you hungry?" Maya asked in a whisper. "I sometimes get hungry the morning after I get drunk."

"Yeah" Riley whispered back. Maya got up and headed to get Riley a snack. Riley tried to find her phone but only saw Mayas. "Maya I'm going to use your phone is that okay?" Riley yelled

"What!?"

"I'm going to use your phone!"

"What?" Maya yelled back still not hearing Riley clearly. Riley's head was hurting more from the yelling. She grabbed Mayas phone and Farkle texted back she didn't want to read it but she saw the preview saying 'It's okay Maya Riley was drunk I doubt she'll remember the kiss y'all had. don't freak...'

Riley scrunched her face with confusion she clicked on it and read the long message Maya sent and deleted the reply Farkle sent, so Maya wouldn't know she saw the messages, the memories of the kiss came back to her. She quickly put Mayas phone in the spot it was originally at and acted like she was working on the project. Maya came in a few seconds later and handed Riley a water bottle and chips.

"So what were you saying sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I was wondering if I could borrow your phone or if you know where mine is?"

Maya went on her phone. "I'll look for your phone but you can use mine for now why do you need it?" Maya said handing over the phone then looking around the room for Riley's.

"I needed to text my parents when I wake up, just to check in." Riley noticed the messages between Farkle and her were gone. She went through her contacts and noticed ' ' she clicked on it and was about to text him.

"Found it!" Maya got up from under the bed and handed the phone to Riley their finger tips glided past one another. Riley gave a fake smile and nervously cleared her throat. "You okay?" Maya asked really hoping she didn't recall the kiss.

"Just my head hurts." She texted her father to check in and lied to Maya saying she 'had to go home'. She didn't want to be around Maya she would've know something is up with the way Riley was acting around her now.

Riley avoided Maya the next day, her excuse being she doesn't feel good whenever Maya tried to reach her at the bay window, door or phone. She went to sleep thinking of how to avoid Maya while Maya was thinking about talking to Riley tomorrow.

"Hey Farkle" Maya walked up to him.

"Hey, where's your project?"

"I turned it in this morning. You?"

"Me too. where's Lucas?"

"He went out for breakfast with the team they are skipping 1st period"

Farkle cleared his throat. "Why didn't you reply to my text?are you okay with Riley?"

"Farkle, you never texted me.." Maya said with a light laugh feeling her heart beating.

"Yes I did after you texted me about the kiss. Look." Farkle showed Maya the text. Maya thought back to the moment, Riley yelled something about Mayas phone and she's been avoiding Maya.

"Shit, no. I got to find Riley I think she read my texts." Maya scattered around the whole school. The bell rang and she couldn't breathe she felt like she was going to faint. Maya ran in the restroom

Something hit Riley it was a note. Riley opened the crumbled piece of paper "did you read the texts? -Farkle" her dad caught her with a note.

"Give me the paper" Riley nervously put it in her mouth.

"What paper?" she said with her mouth full. Mr. Matthews looked at her like she was the weirdest person in the world. "I'm gonna use the restroom." She said embarrassed.

"Go" Corey said still looking at her the same way.

She walked out and when she got to the restroom she saw a body, her eyes went wide she quickly moved over there and flipped the body over where the back was now on the floor "oh my god Maya?" She said in a worried voice about to cry. "Help!" She screamed, no one came. She felt for a pulse and sighed with some relief "okay, I took a class over this, she looks like she fainted." Riley talked to herself she loosened Maya clothes. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her zipper and unbuttoned Mayas collar she lifted Mayas legs with one arm and fanned Mayas face with her other hand. "C'mon Maya wake up again" Maya slowly regained consciousness and Riley's breathing slowed down "Maya" she said happily

"What happened?" Maya asked

"You fainted I just found you." She went closer to Maya and petted her hair, she looked right down at Maya. They wanted to kiss each other so bad "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Maya replied sluggish

"Can I take you to the nurse?" Maya nodded her head. She helped Maya get up and tried carrying her, Maya was heavy to Riley but Riley figured she could at least make it to the nurse. The nurse saw Riley coming in the hallway and quickly helped the struggling Riley. She carried Maya to the bed.

"What happened to her?" The nurse sounded worried

"I found her when I was going to the restroom, she fainted but I regained her consciousness"

"Okay well I'll take it from here you should be headed back to class"

"Okay, uh bye Maya" Riley waved and went to class

"Riley what took you so long?" Mr. Matthews said.

"I found Maya she was unconscious, I took her to the nurse." Riley said still a little worried.

"Will she be okay?" Lucas asked very concerned.

"Um, yeah" Riley said not making any contact with him, she felt really guilty about the kiss, she took her seat.

"Questions later, lesson now. I'm sure she'll be okay class don't worry she's in good hands." Mr. Matthews went back to teaching.

Afterschool Riley didn't know what Mayas state was, she asked her dad if she could spend the night just to check upon her. Her dad came to terms with it, Riley was worried about her friend. She went to Mayas house and Lucas answered the door. "Oh, I can come back another time." She said not making eye contact.

"It's okay I was just leaving" he said a little angry. When he moved out of the way, she saw Maya a little sad. She was wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair tucked behind her ear.

"Can I come in? Should I come back?"

"Ha, come in riles" she sniffed and her eyes looked like she just cried but her smile was real.

Riley closed the door and hugged Maya. "I'm glad you're okay, physically okay.. what happened with Lucas?" She said and then broke the hug. Maya bit her lip and lead Riley upstairs by the hand. They went to her room.

"We need to talk about something." Maya said with a deep breath, Riley stayed quiet paralyzed with fear. "When you got drunk at that party, you spent the night. You know that part and I'm not really sure if you know what happened next. Did you read my text?"

"It was an honest mistake, i didn't mean to go through your stuff Maya I swear! I was going to borrow your phone and then I saw the preview of the text I read it because it said we kissed and I saw your text you sent him and the memories came back to me.. I remember what happened since that day and I'm sorry I was avoiding you I was embarrassed for pushing myself on you-"

"It's okay Riley" Maya interrupted Riley from babbling on anymore. They sat in silence for a bit thinking about what is going to happen what they will do. "Farkle told me you liked me.." Maya broke the silence, regretting it seeing Riley's face flushed.

"I probably was drunk." Riley tried to lie to save herself from the rejection.

"He said it was before the party"

"Why are you telling me this?" They sat again in silence for a minute. "..do you like me back?" Riley said in a whisper.

"I told Lucas what happened, he said we could work it out. For some reason I just broke it off." Maya said avoiding the question a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your relationship." Riley said quietly

"I- I like you back, I think that's the reason I wanted to break it off, when we kissed it felt better than Lucas, and when you kissed missy I got a little jealous, I wished the bottle landed on me. When I fainted I was happy to see you when I was awake again.. I think about you more than a friend should.. I love your hugs and how happy you make me feel." Maya answered Riley's question. More silence

"What do we do?" Riley asked happily confused.

"I like you, you like me." Maya scooted close to Riley and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, trying to resist herself from not kissing her more.

Maya played with Riley's hands "are you spending the night?"

"I was going to ask you about that.. can I, is it appropriate?"

"Mhm" Maya kissed Riley again. When Maya pulled away Riley wanted more she leaned in and kissed her, enjoying every single second their lips came together. Riley pulled away and smiled big, Maya laughed.

 **If you have any ideas for the story PM me or leave a review I will most likely put your idea in the story if I like it. :)**


End file.
